


Randy to the Rescue

by theladyseraphina



Category: Say Yes to the Dress RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil run into someone unexpected in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randy to the Rescue

Clint and Phil were having a rare afternoon off walking though New York when they heard it.

“Phil?”

They turned and saw a slim man in an elegant suit leaving the bridal shop they had just passed.

“Randy?” Phil said. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great. You look fabulous! Dolce is a great look for you.”

“Well, you did say I should try them,” Phil said with a grin.

“Oh my God, Phil,” Clint said, grinning madly. “You had Randy Fenoli give you suit advice? That is priceless!”

Phil smiled back. “Randy, this is my husband, Clint Barton. Clint, Randy is my ex-partner. He taught me all about how to dress.”

“Oh wow!” said Clint, shaking Randy’s hand. “You have to tell me that story! Have you got time for a drink?”

They went to a nearby bar and sat down with their drinks. “So Randy,” Clint said. “How did you meet Phil?”

“Well, one day he just walked into the bridal salon.”

“I was there with my sister,” Phil said.

“Hush, Phil,” Randy told him. “Anyway, he was at the appointment with his sister, and we were having a difficult time trying to find a dress for her. So Phil and I wound up looking for dresses together for her, and we started talking. Phil was the one who found the dress, and it was so stylish. It surprised me as he was wearing this awful suit. It was the last appointment of the day, so we continued our conversation at a bar.”

“That started it,” Phil said. “I had just got out of the army and was finally working someplace where DADT didn’t exist. Randy was so comfortable to be around. He did teach me a lot about how to dress.”

“It took me quite some time to figure out how to hide all your weapons, though.” Randy smiled

“They do tend to ruin the line of a suit,” Phil agreed. “So, Randy and I were together for two years. In the end, my work and his schedule just didn’t fit.”

“Still, we had fun though. Remember Nick’s face when you first walked into SHIELD in an Armani?” Randy said.

“The look was even better when I sent him the invoice when that suit was damaged on a mission.”

“You know about SHIELD?” Clint said.

“I was a consultant for a while, working with the wardrobe department. Nick had noticed how I modified Phil’s suits. So, Phil,” Randy said, turning back to Phil. “How did you meet this handsome young man of yours?”

“Work. For my sins I was assigned this insolent young agent...” Phil said.

“Took me nearly ten years to break him down, but we’ve been together for eight years now and got married about two years ago,” Clint interrupted.

“Married to an Avenger, Phil, well done!” Randy grinned. “You’ll have to tell me all about it sometime, but I do have a date tonight, so I had best be off.”

After Randy left, Clint laughed. “Well, now I know why Say Yes to the Dress is always recorded!”


End file.
